trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
StabilizedParadox
__FORCETOC__ Summary Aquill is, at first glance, a regular red-blooded troll, if calmer than most. Over the course of the game, though, he becomes more and more fed-up and angry. He hates to be looked down upon, a regular occurrence due to his low caste. Also due to his low blood, he has more trouble trusting people the higher their blood, though it's not impossible for him to befriend a high caste. He is also a good strategist, preferring things to be planned out ahead of time instead of made up as he goes along, and easily frustrated if his plans fail to come to fruition. Session Info Aquill was originally the leader of his session, but, upon seeing how many trolls needed a server, decided to create a session with two teams, himself leading one, and judiciousTemplar leading the other. In the ensuing chaos, the clients disregarded the plans carefully set by Paradox and Templar, instead creating one large, disorderly server chain. Aquill was upset, but decided to try and make the best of it. Later on, he realized that his planning period had gone on too long, and that the meteors were going to hit his hive in mere minutes. He asked arcaneVirago, who he had been trolling at the time, to server him in ASAP. Once in the medium, he asked Rizza whether she liked him or hurlingPagan more, as him and Pagan had been arguing over the subject for a while. She chose Pagan, leaving Aquill disappointed, but resolving the conflict. Almost immediately after, his hive was broken into by an agent of Derse calling himself "Dashing Dealer," a former Draconian Dignitary. Dealer killed Aquill's lusus, tearing it in three, and left. This was the final straw for Aquill, who swore to kill Dealer even if it meant death for himself. The others in the session tried to reason with the troll, telling him that it was a suicide mission, and that if they wanted to kill Dealer it should be as a team, but Aquill refused to listen, becoming more and more unstable until he finally ran away, cutting off contact with the loop. Later, a troll going under the trolltag destabilizedParadox adressed the clients in the session. He introduced himself as Antagonist, telling them that Aquill was dead and to give up their attempts to overthrow "Lord Dealer." He began setting traps to kill off the trolls in the session, all the while never being seen. The clients reasoned that Antagonist was Aquill, brainwashed by Dealer to do his bidding. Be the Stuck-up Knucklehead. Your name is AQUILL LAZAIR. You are a RACING fanatic. Almost to the point of obsession. You collect MOTOR PARTS in an attempt to create a BIWHEELED AUTORACER, or as a blue blood would say, a MOTORBIKE. On the subject of blue bloods, you detest TROLLS OF NOBLE BLOOD, mainly due to having the lowest possible blood on the HEMOSPECTRUM. You used to enjoy FLARPING, but quit upon hearing about the many... ACCIDENTS that occurred to other FLARPERS. You now occupy yourself with regular VIDEO GAMES, preferably of the CLASSIC or RACING genre. You used to ENJOY chatting with OTHER TROLLS, but the game you are currently playing has SPOILED YOUR MOOD. Your trolltag is stabilizedParadox and you +your sentences clearly.- Category:Team Omega Category: Red Blood Category: Male Category:Troll Category:Maxfield-Elite